harrypotterfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Harry Potter Soundtrack
Harry Potter og De Vises Sten Filmsoundtracket Musikken til '''Harry Potter og De Vises Sten''' er skrevet og instrueret af [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#John Williams | John Williams]]. Spilleliste #Prologue #Harry's Wondrous World #The Arrival Of Baby Harry #Visit the Zoo and Letters from Hogwarts #Diagon Alley and the Gringotts Vault #Platform 9 And 3 Quarters and the Journey to Hogwarts #Entry Into The Great Hall and the Banquet #Mr. Longbottom Flies #Hogwarts Forever and the Moving Stairs #The Norwegian Ridgeback and a Change of Season #The Quidditch Match #Christmas at Hogwarts #The Invisibility Cloak and the Library Scene #Fluffy's Harp #In The Devil's Snare and the Flying Keys #The Chess Game #The Face of Voldemort #Leaving Hogwarts #Hedwig's Theme Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer Filmsoundtracket '''Harry Potter og Hemmelighedernes Kammer''' soundtracket blev udgivet den 12 november, 2002. Filmens score var komponeret af [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#John Williams | John Williams]]. På grund af presset skema, var [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#John Williams | Williams]] bekymret for ikke at kunne levere et komplet score. Derfor spurgte komponent [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#William Ross | William Ross]] om at afslutte soundtracket, hvis det blev nødvendigt, ved hjælp af [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#John Williams | John Williams']] temaer. Det endte med at [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#John Williams | Williams]] komponerede det meste (hvis ikke hele) soundtracket, men [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#William Ross | Ross]] stod for indspilningen. Musikken blev indspillet af Londons Symfoniorkester. Udfra soundtracket kan man høre at der er seks nye hovedtemaer: et for [[Glitterik Smørhår]], et for [[Dobby]], et for [[Hemmelighedernes Kammer]], et for [[Hulkende Hulda]], et for [[fønix|fønixen]] [[Fawkes]] of et for edderkopperne. Da soundtracket udkom var der fem forskellige forsider at vælge i mellem; et med [[Harry Potter]]; et med [[Ron Weasley]]; et med [[Hermione Granger]]; et med [[Albus Dumbledore]] og et med [[Rubeus Hagrid]]. Spilleliste #Prologue: Book II and the Escape from the Dursleys #Fawkes the Phoenix #The Chamber of Secrets # Gilderoy Lockhart #The Flying Car #Knockturn Alley #Introducing Colin #The Dueling Club #Dobby the House-Elf #The Spiders #Moaning Myrtle #Meeting Aragog #Fawkes is Reborn #Meeting Tom Riddle #Cornish Pixies #Polyjuice Potion #Cakes for Crabbe and Goyle #Dueling the Basilisk #Reunion of Friends #Harry's Wondrous World Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban Filmsoundtracket Soundtracket til '''[[Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban (film) | Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban]]''' blev udgivet den 25 maj, 2004. Filmens score var komponeret of instrueret af [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#John Williams | John Williams]]. Det introducerede to store temaer: '''Window to the Past''' og '''Double Trouble''', selvom ingen af dem har optrådt i andre af filmene endnu. Andre mindeværdige er temaer der repræsenterer [[Tidsvender|Tidsvenderen]] og [[Sirius Black]]s jagt efter [[Harry Potter|Harry]]. Soundtracket blev indspillet af Abby Road Studios i [[London]]. Spilleliste #Lumos! (Hedwig's Theme) #Aunt Marge's Waltz #The Knight Bus #Apparition on the Train #Double Trouble #Buckbeak's Flight #A Window to the Past #The Whomping Willow and The Snowball Fight #Secrets of the Castle #The Portrait Gallery #Hagrid the Professor #Monster Books and Boggarts! #Quidditch, Third Year #Lupin's Transformation and Chasing Scabbers #The Patronus Light #The Werewolf Scene #Saving Buckbeak #Forward to Time Past #The Dementors Converge #Finale #Mischief Managed Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal Filmsoundtracket '''Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal''' soundtracket blev udgivet den 15 november 2005. Filmens score var ikke komponeret af [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#John Williams|John Williams]] som de tidligere tre film, men af [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#Patrick Doyle|Patrick Doyle]]. Dette skyldes at [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#John Williams|Williams]] efter sigende skulle have haft problemer med skemaet da han skulle komponere musikken for 2005'er-filmene '''Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith''', '''Memoirs of a Geisha''' og Steven Spielbergs genindspilning af '''War of the Worlds'''. Musikken blev indspillet af Londons Symfoniorkester, og inkluderede tre nye hovedtemaer: et for [[Trekampsturneringen]], et for [[Lord Voldemort]], og et for [[Harry Potter]]s crush på [[Cho Chang]], samt det velkendte Hedwig's Theme. Et mindre tema er også præsenteret i The Death of Cedric. Spilleliste #The Story Continues #Frank Dies #The Quidditch World Cup #The Dark Mark #Foreign Visitors Arrive #The Goblet of Fire #Rita Skeeter #Sirius Fire #Harry Sees Dragons #Golden Egg #Neville's Waltz #Harry in Winter #Potter Waltz #Underwater Secrets #The Black Lake #Hogwarts' March #The Maze #Voldemort #Death of Cedric #Another Year Ends #Hogwarts' Hymn #Do the Hippogriff #This Is The Night #Magic Works Harry Potter og Fønixordenen Filmsoundtracket '''Harry Potter og Fønixordenen''' er soundtracket til 2007-filmen af samme navn, baseret på bogen af [[J.K. Rowling]]. [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#Nicholas Hooper | Nicholas Hooper]] komponerede filmens score, og følger dermed [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#John Williams | John Williams]] der komponerede de tre første, og [Harry Potter Soundtrack#Patrick Doyle | Patrick Doyle]] der komponerede [[Harry Potter og Flammernes Pokal (film) | den fjerde]]. Selvom [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#Nicholas Hooper | Hooper]] er ny i serien har han arbejdet sammen med instruktøren [[David Yates]] før. Soundtracket blev udgivet den 10 juli 2007, dagen før filmen udkom. Spilleliste #Fireworks #Professor Umbridge #Another Story #Dementors in the Underpass #Dumbledore's Army #The Hall of Prophecies #Possession #The Room of Requirement #The Kiss #A Journey to Hogwarts #The Sirius Deception #Death of Sirius #Umbridge Spoils a Beautiful Morning #Darkness Takes Over #The Ministry of Magic #The Sacking of Trelawney #Flight of the Order of the Phoenix #Loved Ones and Leaving Harry Potter of Halvblodsprinsen Filmsoundtracket '''Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen''' er soundtracket til 2009-filmen af samme navn, baseret på nogen af [[J.K. Rowling]]. [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#Nicholas Hooper|Nicholas Hooper]] komponerede filmens score. Han komponerede også [[Harry Potter Soundtrack#Harry Potter og Fønixordenen|Harry Potter of Fønixordenens soundtrack]]. Soundtracket udkommer den 14. juli 2009. Spilleliste #Opening #In Noctem #The Story Begins #Ginny #Snape & the Unbreakable Vow #Wizard Wheezes #Dumbledore's Speech #Living Death #Into the Pensieve #The Book #Ron s Victory #Harry & Hermione #School! #Malfoy's Mission #The Slug Party #Into the Rushes #Farewell Aragog #Dumbledore's Foreboding #Of Love & War #When Ginny Kissed Harry #Slughorn's Confession #Journey to the Cave #The Drink of Despair #Inferi in the Firestorm #The Killing of Dumbledore #Dumbledore's Farewell #The Friends #The Weasley Stomp Temaer Om temaerne '''Hedwig's Theme''' :Temaet brugt til alle Harry Potter filmene. Det forbindes med Harry, Hedvig og magi, ofte spillet på Celesta. '''Harry's Theme''' :Temaet lyder tæt på '''Family Portrait''' temaet, men dette indikerer specielt Harry og hans venskab med Ron og Hermione. Det er det mest fremgående tema i '''Harry's Wondrous World'''. Det kan også høre i ''Hemmelighedernes Kammer''. '''Voldemort's Theme (1)''' :Lord Voldemorts tema - det er det længere, højrystet tema hørt i '''The Quidditch Match''' og '''The Face of Voldemort''', efter Voldemorts ansigt er afsløret. Temaet bliver brugt i '''De Vises Sten''' og '''Hemmelighedernes Kammer'''. '''You-Know-Who's Theme''' :Lord Voldemorts tema - det er anderledes end det andet Voldemort tema; det er oftes spillet med lave blæsere og dukker op i '''The Face of Voldemort''' lige før Voldemorts ansigt er afsløret. '''Family Portrait''' :Temaet høres når Harry tænker på (eller ser) sin familie, og folder sig tydeligt ud i '''A Change of Season''' og '''Leaving Hogwarts'''. '''Nimbus 2000''' :Et flydende og svingende tema der sammenhænges med Nimbus 2000 og flyvning. Den kan blandt andet høres i '''Mr. Longbottom Flies''' og i sidste halvdel af '''Hedwig's Theme'''. Der høres også en mere bombastisk version i '''The Quidditch Match'''. Temaet dukker også op i ''Hemmelighedernes Kammer'' og ''Fangen fra Azkaban''. '''Double Trouble''' :Double Trouble blev komponeret af John Williams under produktionen af ''Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban'', da han mente det ville være en varm velkomst tilbage til Hogwarts. Sangen blev sunget af London Oratory School Schola. Lyrikken til sangen er taget fra Shakespeares Macbeth. '''Forward to Time Past''' :Nummeret er hørt når Hermione og Harry bruger Tidvenderen tilbage i tiden. Under hele nummeret høres en tikkende lyd, der indikerer at tiden er ved at løbe ud. Masser af blomstrende strygere overdøver fire-note motivet som messingblæserne gentager rytmisk. '''Forest Motif''' :Alvorlige strygere der forbindes med Den Forbudte Skov. '''The Dementor Converge''' :Denne musik bliver hørt, når Harry forsøger at rede Sirius fra Dementorerne. Værket består hovedsageligt af uharmonisk, vaklende strygere i starten, men som nummeret skrider frem, begynder lange toner af messingblæsere, der gradvist opbygger truende spænding. Dette stiger til et klimaks, hvor et hårrejsende kor bliver indført, kun for at dø hen igen, og erstattet af en atmosfærisk harpe. Det bliver derefter ført til et andet yderpunkt, og der bliver brugt dele og stykker af John Williams' '''The Patronus Light'''. Musikken dukker frem for straks efter at dø hen igen. '''Dark Motif''' :Spillet under introerne til ''De Vises Sten'' og ''Hemmelighedernes Kammer''. Kan høres i starten af '''Arrival of Baby Harry'''. '''The Stone Motif''' :Dette tre-note motiv forbundet med De Vises Sten, bliver somme tider forvekslet med '''Voldemort's Theme (1)'''. Motivet bliver brugt flittigt i '''The Face of Voldemort''' og i klimakset af '''The Gringott's Vault'''. '''Christmas at Hogwarts''' :Spilles når vinter nærmer sig. '''Magic Community''' :Et festeligt tema hørt gennem Diagonalstræde scenen og senere til entréen i Storsalen, i '''De Vises Sten'''. Temaet kan kort høres på soundtracket i '''Journey to Hogwarts''' kort efter Hogwarts først er afsløret. '''The Dursley's Theme''' :Et tubastilet tema spillet i ''De Vises Sten'' og ''Hemmelighedernes Kammer''. I ''De Vises Sten'' bliver det ofte brugt som da Onkel Vernon river Harrys Hogwarts breve over og i ''Hemmelighedernes Kammer'' da Dursley familien forbereder deres middag, og da Onkel Vernon sætter tremmer op for Harrys vindue. Kan høres kort i '''Visit the Zoo'''. '''Diagon Alley''' :Spilles i Diagonalstræde, og er skrevet som et slags gadeorkester. Selvom temaet kun optræder i den anden film, ''Hemmelighedernes Kammer'', kan det også høres på soundtracket til ''De Vises Sten''. '''Hogwarts Theme''' :Et ædelt, messingblæse-orienteret tema der forbindes med Hogwarts. Et større, mere nervepirrende version a dette bliver brugt til Quidditch. '''Quidditch''' :Et fanfare tema spillet under Quidditch kampene. "B" temaet er en udgave a '''Hogwarts Theme'''. '''Yule Ball Theme''' :Kommer fra '''Symphony No. 3''' af Samuel Wesley. Liste over temaer=